FFX3: Another Story
by KawaiiAlBhed
Summary: Sequel to FFX3: Another Side. RIKKUXGIPPAL. Gippal's POV. Gippal has to live up to the promise he made to Buddy while trying to understand that Rikku can take care of herself. ((Chappy 17, Almost Complete, REVIEW PLZ))
1. Prologue

Prologue-  
  
"Take care of her alright? If you don't I may be the next to come from the dead and go on a killing spree."  
  
Those were his last words and for some reason they seem to haunt my dreams every night. It's the same dream, just a different scenario each time. The ending is always the same though. She dies.   
  
I always awake in a deep sweat. Breathing heavily but reassuring myself when I see her sleeping next to me. Then his words repeat themselves over and over, making it unmanageable to sleep.   
  
She still doesn't know though. I don't dare mention him around her. He was a really dear friend of hers…sometimes it even makes me jealous. I'm jealous of a dead guy and that's depressing to me.   
  
The dreams I have…sometimes make me think back to when this all started. When she had that dream of hers. The dream that blew into another threat to Spira. Well mainly to the Al Bhed. Not really to Spira as a whole. I sometimes agonize over what would happen if my dreams…no my nightmares came true.   
  
If she died…I would have no where to go.   
  
It's always some sort of fiend that gets her. I know that is unlikely to happen though this is the girl who helped save the world three times now…she couldn't die over some fiend. It was impossible.   
  
Sometimes after I wake up I manage to fall back into a dreamless slumber. Then I'll wake up and she isn't there. I always find her though. Sometimes she's setting up breakfast, sometimes she in the shower, and sometimes she is plopped out in front of the TV watching the blitz ball game or the music channel.   
  
Cid's Girl hasn't changed a bit. She has put the past behind her and is now moving on in life. She is a girl with many different careers. Sometimes she works as Yuna's personal assistant, sometimes as a machinist, but most of the time she stays with me.   
  
Following me around like some droopy eyed pup. But a cute puppy none the less.   
  
Her father hates me now. Claims I just want her for the attention and the popularity. Maybe it was the on-air kiss that irked him but I can't be sure. But he has countless times told her to dump me.   
  
She hasn't told him yet.   
  
We are getting married.   
  
She hasn't told anyone yet.  
  
Well, that's what she claims anyway…she says her lips are sealed that it should be a surprise. But I think she told her cousin. Yuna has been looking at me funny recently along with Paine.   
  
All I know is she won't be Cid's girl for long. Nope from here on out she is going to be my girl. Gippal's girl.   
  
"Take care of her alright? If you don't I may be the next to come from the dead and go on a killing spree."  
  
I will never break the promise I made to Buddy. I will protect her from anything that causes her even the slightest threat.   
  
I guess I should really thank him. I think he might have been the one who brought us closer together. So thanks…I miss ya Bud…  
  
Author's Note: Okay so how's that for the beginning of my sequel I decided to post it up by chapter this time instead of all as one...hope it helps a little. Anyhoo R&R and I'll be happy. Anyway this one is going to be told be Gippal for a little change of scenery...hope you like tata!  
  
Discalimer: GOD I KNOW I DON"T OWN IT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN!? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I-  
  
  
  
"Come on sleepy head! Wake up!" Rikku's voice boomed.  
  
"Just one more minute." I moaned, I was actually having a good dream right now. Why did she come and have to ruin it.  
  
Rikku just pouted. Turning around on her heels and stomping out of the room. I smiled and opened my eyes slowly. Well you actually only one, but you get the idea. Then I shoved the covers off of me and went to get dressed. I had just pulled up my pants and was reaching for my shirt win I heard the door open again.  
  
"Hey Gippal…oh sorry…" Rikku murmured obviously a little embarrassed and started to close the door.   
  
"Hmm…It's okay. What do you need now?" I smirked holding the shirt in my arms instead of pulling it on right away.   
  
Rikku blushed. "Uh…I just wanted to tell you that Yunie and I are going shopping. Tidus is staying here to give you some company. He says he needs to talk to you about something. Well…gotta go then see ya later."  
  
"Later Lidea!" I called after her.  
  
I looked down at my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head and headed downstairs right as Rikku and her cousin walked out the door.   
  
"Nice place you got here…" Tidus smiled at me. "Yuna and I are still having our place built. How many bedrooms you got?"  
  
"Just three. And the two are small. So it isn't that great." I replied slightly annoyed that I had to stay here with Tidus. don't get me wrong Tidus is cool but sometimes he can be a total airhead.   
  
"So…I heard you are getting married."  
  
I nodded. Rikku was really bad at keeping secrets. But at least her father didn't know yet. Unless someone told Brother. Brother would undeniably tell someone.   
  
"So when is the big day?" Tidus pestered.   
  
"We decided to wait awhile. Maybe a month or two." I replied, smoothing my hair for a second and looking up to find Tidus mimicking me.   
  
"Well I'll make sure to throw you one hell of a bachelor party okay?" the blonde boy chuckled punching my arm gently.  
  
"Uh…sure whatever…"  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
"Ah…I better get that." I said jumping up to escape from Tidus.   
  
I turned on the commsphere and saw Baralai on the other end he was sitting by Nooj. They looked way to serious.   
  
"Yo! You guys I really apreciate you calling me you have perfect timing! I wasn't sure how much longer I could deal with…"  
  
"Gippal we need to inform you of something. Can you settle down and listen for a second?" Nooj growled.   
  
"Uh sure…so what's up?"  
  
"Well…we received a call from Paine yesterday. She told us the Yuna told her that Rikku told her that you and Rikku are engaged. And we are worried for your safety since while Paine was informing us of this brother was standing right behind her. Not only was he staring at Paine's…uh…lower waist but when Paine told us he had this really sinister smile on his face. Like he was going to go tell the world. We are worried he might tell Cid." Baralai replied, gasping for a breath once he finished.  
  
I just stood there. It took me awhile to reply, I was confused seeing that he talks way to fast.   
  
"Uh yeah…so Paine…and Brother…and Cid?" I sputtered. "Umm…what?"  
  
Nooj sighed as Baralai released a chuckle. "Cid know about you and Rikku. Or most likely does. Since Brother knows."  
  
"How does Brother know?"  
  
Baralai was now amused very much. He smiled broadly and watched as Nooj thought of what to say.  
  
"Brother knows because he learned how to read minds and when Paine was telling us about you and Rikku. He used his telepathic powers to read her mind while standing right next to her." Nooj replied sarcastically.   
  
I knew what was going on but decided to push once more.   
  
"Why didn't Brother just listen when Paine told you guys? Does he have a hearing problem now too?"  
  
"Goodbye Gippal." Nooj growled turning off his end of the sphere.   
  
"What was that all about?" Tidus asked walking into the room and examining the commsphere.   
  
"Well it has something to do with Brother groping Paine and him knowing about me and Rikku. Meaning sooner or later…or maybe already, Cid knows." I sighed, turning off my end with a click.   
  
"Oh I see…so since when did Brother have telepathic powers?"   
  
Lidea-Cutie  
  
Author's Note: hehe. I love making fun of Tidus...I didn't do it enough in the last one cuz it was in Rikku's view and Rikku erally can't make fun of Tidus. But Gippal can! YESH! Thats why I love him so! Anyway R&R and then I'll post more ok? OK!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it...maybe I should go on a hunger strike. *chows on fedichini alfreado* or maybe not 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II-  
  
"I'm back…woah what are you two doing?"  
  
Rikku and Yuna stepped through the door and were…umm…pleasantly surprised to see me and the zanarkand kid were arm wrestling. I was winning.  
  
"Nothing just beating Tidus at arm wrestling." I smirked, receiving a glare from Rikku and Yuna.  
  
"Go easy on the guy he was gone for two years…maybe he forgot how to do it." Yuna reasoned with me.  
  
"No actually I just suck." Tidus corrected her, causing both me, him, and Rikku to chuckle. Yuna however was not amused. She grabbed Tidus and lifted him to his feet.   
  
"Hmp…did you tell him Tidus?"  
  
"No did you tell Rikku?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rikku and I stopped laughing for a second and looked at each other. We both then looked at Yuna and smiled.   
  
"Your pregnant aren't you?" Rikku guessed, taking the words right out of my mouth.   
  
"Er…wait how did you know?" Yuna pouted, feeling incredibly frustrated.   
  
"It's obvious…what else would you tell us? That you are getting married? You already did that hun so it had to be a baby. So when?" I smiled.  
  
"Probably around the time of your wedding if you have it in two months." Yuna smiled, holding her stomach which had indeed grown a little.  
  
"YIPPIE! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE! YES YES YES!" Rikku shouted, jumping up and down with joy. I just watched her, but soon joined her frolicking hoping it would upset someone.  
  
"THAT MEANS I'LL BE THE UNCLE!!!" I shouted, half serious, half making fun of the Al Bhed beside me.   
  
Tidus and Yuna just watched. Tidus then grabbed Yuna's hand and dragged her towards the door. "Alright we'll leave you two now…we are going to be having a baby shower this weekend. Well Yuna not me. All the guys are going to this bar in Luca. Coming?"  
  
"Of course!" Rikku and I shouted, as the happy parents left the house. Then Rikku shot me a glare.   
  
"You better not come home and get hung over!" Rikku yelled. "Maybe you shouldn't go…"  
  
"WHAT!?" I was irritated. What did she mean I couldn't go. "Well I'm going anyway. I don't care."  
  
I then walked away from her but she grabbed me by the arm before I had the chance to get two feet away. I turned to see her smiling.   
  
"I was just kidding…but still you are going to have to try not to get too drunk alright?" she pleaded, looking up at me with those eyes. The eyes I couldn't say no to.   
  
"Whatever." I replied, smiling and pulling her to the couch with me.   
  
"Gippal…?" Rikku asked as she lay her head against my shoulder. "What do you think about Tidus and Yuna?"  
  
"What about em'?" I questioned.   
  
Do I think they are annoying? Do I sometimes wish they could give us more privacy? Do I really hope Tidus lost his ability to speak? Do I..  
  
"What do you think about them having children?" she continued, breaking my train of thought.  
  
"Uh…I didn't know Tidus had it in him..?" I stated, making it sound more like it was a hard question.   
  
"No…" she giggled. "I mean…"  
  
I could feel her grab onto me a little tighter. Something was bugging her. Why couldn't she just finish her sentence? I stroked her hair hoping it would calm her into telling me what was on her mind.  
  
"Should we have children after we get married?" she finally asked.  
  
I wasn't expecting that one. I stopped running my hand through her hair and ran it through mine while I pondered her question. Sure I wanted children but weren't we a little young Rikku was just going to be turning 18 next week. I was almost 19 on the other hand…but…  
  
"I guess if you want to." I responded.   
  
"Hmm…maybe…maybe we should wait…" she smiled burying her head into my chest.  
  
"Then that's what we'll do." I smiled. "No rush."  
  
"Thanks Gippal…I just…it was bugging me…" Rikku lifted her head for a second to show her watery eyes to me, but she was smiling as well. They were tears of joy…of acceptance.   
  
"No problem…" I sighed pulling her closer to me. Then something popped into my head. "Wait yes…problem…"  
  
"Huh?" Rikku asked her eyes filled with confusion.  
  
"Your Brother knows about our wedding."  
  
Rikku gasped she knew what that meant. That meant trouble. That meant she was going to have one incensed father to stand up to very shortly.   
  
Author's Note: Yeah! I love you guys so I posted two chapters! Do you love me back...? *Someone in the crowd shots No* Hmph...fine I'll just have to cry now...sob...  
  
Disclaimer: I need a plan...till then I don't own anything...except maybe my computer...and my cd player...and my clothes...and my video games...and a few good DVDs...and my new MP3 player...and this computer...I think that's it...wait what was I saying again? 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III-  
  
"No…Rikku…"  
  
Gippal…how could you let this happen to her…  
  
"I didn't…Rikku…"  
  
You lied to me Gippal…you broke your promise…  
  
"Rikku…please…I tried so hard…please forgive me…"  
  
Gippal…it's okay…I love you Gippal.  
  
"Rikku?"  
  
I heard her voice but she was dead how could I let this happen to her. Why did this have to happen.   
  
Gippal!  
  
GIPPAL!  
  
My eyes shot open. Another nightmare. But now Rikku was cowering over me with a worried look on her face. Then I heard a banging sound. Pounding…what was this pounding. My heart…no it's…  
  
"MY DAD IS AT THE DOOR!" Rikku panicked. "HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU! Hide now!"  
  
"Umm…where?" I stood up following her through the hall until she shoved me into a closet. "Rikku…why can't we BOTH just talk to him…I'm sure he'll…"  
  
"NO! STAY IN THERE AND BE QUEIT!"  
  
Wow…Rikku was upset. I sighed and sunk to the ground of the closet. At least I could hear there conversation from in here. I nodded and Rikku shut the door slowly leaving it open a tiny crack so I could also watch. She shot me a smile before opening the front door.   
  
"Vydran! E seccat oui cu silr! E fyc fuhtanehk ev oui't ajan lusa jeced sa ec ed cehla so pendrtyo'c lusehk ib?!" Rikku shouted jumping at her father for a hug. I wanted to start laughing it was pretty obvious she was faking all this.   
  
"Rikku. I came on important business…"  
  
"BUSINESS!?" Rikku shouted angrily. "I should have known…"  
  
"Brother told me you and Gippal are getting married."  
  
Rikku looked to the floor. And mumbled something I didn't quite catch but neither did Cid.  
  
"Eh? Cbayg ib." Cid ordered.  
  
"Yeah…we are. I didn't tell you because…I know you were a bit mad at him about the one incident with Brother awhile ago."  
  
I remembered that. Brother said spilled that I had a crush on Rikku and I socked him one. But that was when we were 13...how could that old fart still remember that?  
  
"Well…I should have said something sooner. But before he saved you so I figured to keep it down…but then you didn't even bother to tell me you were marrying him…"  
  
"I already said WHY I didn't tell you…" Rikku growled.   
  
"Right well…you can't marry him…"  
  
I stood up with anger but banged my head against a shelf, causing many items like umbrellas, and shoes, to fall on top of my head. Which led to me cursing and falling out of the closet.   
  
"Uh…"  
  
"What is HE doing here!?" Rikku's father pointed at me. "Don't tell me you live with him."  
  
"Uh…I don't he's just visiting and he was supposed to fix that darn shelf but oh well…it must be beyond repair…so see you around hun!" Rikku stammered, running over and lifting me to my feet.   
  
"Yeah…what she said…" I sighed, rbbing my head and smirking at Cid. "See ya around….dad…"  
  
With that I made a break for the door. But Cid grabbed me before that could happen.   
  
"Look kid…even IF you get married to Rikku…there are other reasons I don't like you. So you will never ever call me DAD again, clear?"  
  
"Lnocdym…" I growled.  
  
"Father leave him be. Just try to get over your little issues. Sure Brother got punched but Brother also gave Gippal his bad eye. So they're even. They got over it…mostly anyway…so you should to!"  
  
"Like I said it's more than that. I just don't trust him…"  
  
I glared at the Al Bhed leader menacingly. How could he not trust me. Well I guess I could think of a few things…but he's seen me around Rikku. I wouldn't hurt her and he knows it…  
  
"I love him father! Isn't that enough for you! He saved my life, he makes me laugh, he can put up with me, he strong, and brave. Someone you should look up to!" Rikku shouted, waving around her arms with frustration.   
  
I smiled.  
  
"Yeah you should look up to me gramps." I smirked.   
  
"Rikku…one day he will do something stupid…don't tell me I didn't warn you."  
  
"Uid!" Rikku shouted.  
  
Cid just huffed and walked towards the door. "Uha tyo...ra'mm tu cusadrehk dryd femm rind oui…"  
  
Those words were yet another line I couldn't get out of my head. But I tried to ignore him and looked over at Rikku.   
  
"You okay?" I asked, her eyes were beginning to swell.  
  
"Yeah…thanks Gippal…" she smiled, grabbing hold of my arm and beaming at me. "I know…you would never hurt me…"  
  
Translations:   
  
Vydran! E seccat oui cu silr! E fyc fuhtanehk ev oui't ajan lusa jeced sa ec ed cehla so pendrtyo'c lusehk ib?! - Father! I missed you so much! I was wondering if you'd ever come visit me is it since my birthday's coming up?!  
  
Cbayg ib - Speak Up  
  
Lnocdym - Crystal  
  
Uid! - Out!  
  
Uha tyo...ra'mm tu cusadrehk dryd femm rind oui.. - One day...he'll do something that will hurt you...   
  
Author's Note: Yeah! Are you loving it so far. I have most of it planned out now. It's probably pretty predictable. Anyway...my mom decided she was going to read my fan fiction. The first one. I hope she doesn't get to the whole Guado and Rikku thingy. Speaking of which I may put him in this story. I think I could have a little more fun with him. Oh and Moni...I will add the girls...don't worry they have there own place later where they will return just not yet. Anything else...I don't know. I want to thank my readers again. I think once I'm all done I will make a list of thank-Yous...or something...I don't reallly have enough readers to do that now. But I love all of you who are rooting me on. I never felt so proud. ^_^ Before I get all mushy I must go expect the next chapter or two shortly. BYES!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay...I found my own way to own SquareEnix...I am going to steal it...but don't tell them okay? Till then this story still belongs to them except for the fact that their story lines are so much better...and I made up the story line...which means...you know what shut up! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV-  
  
The day of the baby shower arrived quicker than I had thought. Rikku and I had been extra close to each other ever since her dad stopped by. Very mushy. Today was going to be my first break from her in awhile. Not that I need one on the contrary we both were late seeing that we had to go to separate parties. After walking dropping her off at Yuna's I headed down the street to a nearby Bar. The bar where I was supposed to meet the guys.   
  
Inside I saw that the guys were watching blitz ball on a mini cheap television. I rolled my eyes they could have very well gone to the game with all our connections.   
  
"Hey Gippal!" Tidus yelled, running up and raising his hand for a high five. I however ignored his hand and went to sit by Baralai. "Your late…"  
  
"Yeah…well I was busy…" I growled, not in the mood for listening to the Zanarkand kid. "Besides I'm here now aren't I? Who's winning?"  
  
"The Al Bheds…" Tidus grumbled watching as the besaid aurochs were continuing there loosing streak.   
  
"Well of course they are." I smiled, raising my hand to get a drink.   
  
Tidus sat down on the other side of me waving for a drink as well. I was beginning to wonder if the guy could handle a beer, but I figured he couldn't be that much of a wuss, and slowly began to sip my beer.   
  
"Mmm…this stuff is good…" Tidus smiled, motioning for another beer.   
  
Okay…maybe I was wrong…  
  
~*~*~*~*One Hours and 25 drinks later *~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU!?" Tidus shouted into an empty beer bottle attempting to sing and dance on the counter.   
  
I just shook my head. Tidus was wasted. Or intoxicated…or drunk…you choose (AN: HAHA! Something from school ...might not find it funny..) Nooj and Baralai were lifting themselves from there seat to put a stop to him, while Wakka got up to join him. It made me wonder what the girls were doing. I looked at my watch god one more hour before they would be done with the baby shower. Thank the heavens for that.   
  
"I CANT HEAR YOU!" Wakka shouted into his empty beer bottle, dancing by Tidus.   
  
"BOO YOU SUCK!" someone from the bar shouted.   
  
Tidus and Wakka immediately stopped singing and went to find the voice but only found Brother. They smiled for a second then motioned for him to join them. He shook his head violently.   
  
"Normally I would have no problem with that but right now I have to talk to Gippal."  
  
'Crap' I thought to myself lowering my head and taking a sip from my beer. 'This can't be good for me. Not only is Brother probably going to lash out at me.'  
  
"So Gippal…" Brother started, sitting next to me. "I came to warn you. If you hurt my baby sister I will have to kill you. That's a threat."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Why did everyone fear me hurting her. Why would I ever hurt her? Did they find me that untrustworthy?  
  
"I would never." I frowned,, glancing at Nooj and Baralai who were still attempting to get the drunk pair off the "stage" or counter in this case.  
  
"Fine." Brother mumbled. Then suddenly his face lit up. "You know I never really did hate you it was just that damn father of mine. It's funny really. So I was thinking…can I be the best man!?"  
  
Nooj and Baralai stopped instantly. "No I'm going to be the best man!" they said at once, then shot a glare at each other.   
  
"No Gippal has to let me be the best man because we are like family now! You freaks aren't related to him are you!?"  
  
"So what we are best buds! He would never betray me!" Balalai argued, jumping from the table and standing next to me.   
  
"No! Gippal looks up to me. He would definitely make me be his best man. Not you losers." Nooj butted in, standing by my other side.   
  
Brother looked like he was going to leap out and kill them. I was just finding this entertaining.   
  
"Look I've already decided who my best man will be." I said backing away from all three of them.  
  
I was lying. But that didn't really matter right now.   
  
"And I will tell you once you guys stop acting like idiots. Okay?"  
  
They all nodded. Then glared at each other again.   
  
"Whatever." I mumbled. At least they were shouting at each other.   
  
Nooj then walked away from the other and dragged Tidus off the counter. Which was a good thing because Tidus was attemping to sing 1000 words in a rock and roll type way. It didn't sound very good. Baralai nodded and dragged Wakka off the stage.   
  
"HEY! BOYS! It's time to go home! Gippally! You need to go shopping for my birthday tomorrow. So you need a good nights rest. See you guys later!"  
  
Before I knew it Rikku was dragging me out of the bar. Somehow I felt just a bit relieved.   
  
Author's Note: That actually took me a little while to write sorry. Lol! I would like to say thanks to all those who reviewed so far. But I also would like to say a few things to certain people. 1. I have beatin the game. So Ha! But I didn't get the perfect ending. So sad for me. 2. Rikku is turning 18 in my fiction. Gippal is 18 already (as it says in the booklet for FFX-2, and Tidus is 19 as well as Yuna. 3. Okay and for that other guy. YOu a loser and if you just flame people then you are stupid. I like constructive critisim but when you start insulting people because of there age or whatever then go away!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Poor me. Let's shit tears for me. (Haha! Inside joke again...for those Inuyasha fans...lol) 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V-  
  
I looked and saw Rikku next to me frantically changing outfits to get into her Machina Maw Outfit. I was shooting my gun recklessly, fearing the worse the whole time. The fiend before us was huge, I feared we had little chance of survival.   
  
If you do anything to hurt my baby sister I'll kill you…  
  
Rikku was really hurt and I was running out of elixirs. I threw one towards her, the last one. Now all we could do was pray for the best. We both continued to fight our hardest. But the monster didn't fall it continued to come at us, with more strength each time.  
  
Take care of her alright? If you don't I may be the next to come from the dead and go on a killing spree.  
  
It made a sudden swing hitting us both at once. A pool of crimson surrounded us both. I tried to get to her but I was too weak. She smiled weakly and slowly her eyes shut. I cried, shutting my eyes as well.   
  
One day...he'll do something that will hurt you…  
  
I had failed everyone…I proved them all right. I couldn't protect her.  
  
"GIPPAL I SAID WAKE UP!!!"   
  
My ears began to ring as I opened my eyes. Another dream…though it wasn't very surprising was it? I smiled up at the blonde who had a worried looked on her face. She lifted her hand to my face and touched my cheek, when her pulled back her hand I noticed the same thing she did. It was wet. Wet with my tears.  
  
'Damn…' I cursed to myself.   
  
"Are you okay Gippal?" she asked sitting down next to where I lay on the bed.  
  
I just nodded. I didn't need her to worry about me. Her birthday was in two days and I had to make sure she had the best time of her life. It had to be just perfect.   
  
"I'm fine angel, bad dream is all. No need to worry. Besides I have some shopping to do…that'll cheer me up!" I was lying again. I hated shopping, more than anything. Plus I wasn't fine…not in the least.  
  
Rikku's face dropped. She stared and the wall for a second then the ceiling then he looked at me and put on a smile.  
  
"Umm…yes well….no shopping today we have a mission!" she beamed. "Baralai wants us to check out Bevelle Underground again. Says he thinks some fiends might have broken in. Can't be too much trouble though. I mean me and you can handle a couple of fiends right?"  
  
Now it was my turn to do a face drop. I didn't' want to fight. Actually I didn't want HER to fight. What if she got hurt? I would never be able to deal with myself again.   
  
"Do we have to? Can't Yuna and her ditzy husband do it?" I suggested, stretching and pulling myself out of bed.  
  
Rikku glared and got up too.   
  
"I'm tired of you making fun of him!" she pouted angrily. "Besides if he's such a ditz then he wouldn't be good enough for the job."  
  
"Hate to break it to ya, but your kinda a ditz to…" I chuckled, but then stopped suddenly feeling a little bad. "I'm just kidding of course. But still why do we have to go?"  
  
Rikku smiled for a second. "Baralai asked specifically for us, he claims we are the best of the best. Personally I think he is sucking up to you. I mean…he is after the spot of best man am I right?"  
  
I nodded. "Then I'll go alone. You can go hang out with Yuna or something today."  
  
Rikku looked perplexed at me for a second. Then her confused glance changed to a frustrated one.  
  
"Why can't we just both go? Don't you think I can handle a fiend?" she growled, placing her hand at her hips. She looked so cute when she was angry, cute but deadly and violent.  
  
"I just don't want you to get hurt…"  
  
"WHAT!?" she yelled. "I think I can handle it. If I do remember correctly, you got injured on the way to Vegnagun. Am I right?"  
  
"And just WHO saved your sorry Al bhed hind when that possessed Guado came back huh?!" I argued back, without really thinking.   
  
Rikku threw her hands up in frustration. She then shot me a look, her green eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. She frowned and turned to exit our bedroom.   
  
"I'll tell Paine to check it out alright?" Rikku sighed pausing at the doorway. "I'm going to Yuna's just give me some space today alright?"  
  
I nodded dumbly. "Alright…thanks cutie."  
  
She frowned again and left Gippal alone in the room.   
  
A few second later he heard the front door slam shut. He could tell he made her mad, but at least she was safe.   
  
"Now for some shopping enjoyment." I smiled entering my bathroom to get ready for a day's of shopping.   
  
Author's Note: Ooohhh....Okay earlier I was suffering from just a bit of writers block but now I know like exactly what to have in the next couple chapters. YAY! Well...anyway R&R I love those who have reviewed so far. At the end I'll post all my thanks and stuff...but I decided to wait till after I'm done so i can just do everyone at once. So sorry...you'll have to wait for your personal thanks! Well...have a happy umm...day! Yeah...that's it...I need sugar now...goodbyes!  
  
Disclaimer: INTRODUCING my LIFESIZE Gippally doll! He comes with sweet catch phrases like my oh so favorite, "Absi-Posi-You Better Believe it!", plus he even comes with a Rikku doll to keep him company! There lips are magnetized so they are drawn to each other. Right now I own all my scetches on how I'm going to make this work, but even if I do I think I'll have to smack a disclaimer on them as well...I may put something like..."SquareEnix created these WONDERFUL people BUT I wrote a story about them...I mean...made these dolls." Sound good? I thought not... 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI-  
  
Let see…clothes? No if I bought her anything that it looked like she would wear then she would probably accuse me of being a pervert. Jewelry…hmm…she never has been crazy with jewelry but…maybe a new set of earrings won't kill her.   
  
I looked through the jewelry. Looking through the earrings but failing to find anything good enough for Cid's Girl…I mean my girl. Bracelets, I did find something cute. It was a charm bracelet, it stretched and you could add or take off links. I smiled. Not too flashy but it is cute. I then grabbed a heart, a margarita, the letters LIDEA, and paid for it all together. Hmm…well off to the stuffed animal store.   
  
Walking into this store I felt like a complete pansy. Not only was the store filled with millions of little kids, but most of the little kids…wait no…ALL of the little kids were girls. I stuck out like a sore thumb.   
  
"UNCLE GIPPAL!"  
  
That high pitch screech it could only be…  
  
"Jade! How ya been lil lidea?" I beamed picking the girl up and swinging her around.  
  
"Gippal I'm too old for that I'm 11 now. AND I gotsa BOYFRIEND!" the little Al Bhed girl beamed, after I set her down.   
  
"A boyfriend huh?" I smirked. "Who is the lucky little devil?"   
  
"Hmm…well you see…it's…"  
  
"JADE!"   
  
Another high pitch voice but this one belonged to a boy. I recognized him instantly as the boy who invented the Comm Sphere. Shinra.  
  
"You have go to be kidding me…" I groaned, watching the boy skip over to Jade with a teddy bear in his arms. "This is your boyfriend…he's a wuss."  
  
"You're the one to talk!" Shinra snapped. "Your in a stuffed animal store. What kind of adult man would be in a stuffed animal store?"  
  
"A grown man looking for a present for his future wife would." I shot back, feeling threatened by the little boy.   
  
"Oooohhh….Auntie Rikku?" Jade smiled, clapping her petite hands with joy. "I know get her the monkey. Auntie Rikku LOVES monkeys. She even showed me Ghiki once. Isn't he adorable!?"  
  
"Yeh sure…monkey you say? Alright thanks lil lidea." I smiled, walking further into the mass of children in search of a monkey. "You be nice to your little boyfriend okay?"  
  
"ALRIGHTY!"  
  
I smiled and picked up a soft brown monkey. Perfect. I went to the cashier and paid. Okay…a bracelet…a monkey…what else what else? I turned for advice from the two children but found only one.   
  
"Where'd your boyfriend go?"  
  
"I dunno…said he had somewhere to go. Bye Gippal!"  
  
"Er…wait…you're a girl right?"  
  
Jade sent me a death look.   
  
"Yes…last time I checked. Why?"  
  
I smirked I was getting on her nerves.   
  
"What else should I get Rikku…I got the stuffed animal, the bracelet…" I started but got cut off by Jade.  
  
"Well you got her candy right?"  
  
"Er…no…" I answered, slightly confused.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT GET THE CANDY!?! IF THERE IS ONE MOST INPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD IT'S SUGAR! AND WHAT DOES CANDY HAVE IN IT?"  
  
I raised my eyebrow. What did it matter?  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"SUGAR YOU IDIOT! NOW RUN ALONG TO THE CANDY STORE!"  
  
I let out a fake yelp and ran out of the store. But returned to my normal pace once I was out. The candy store was a few blocks away, but I wasn't going to risk not getting the candy seeing as Jade and Rikku had a lot in common and if Jade liked candy so did Rikku. Besides I think Jade might actually find a gun and shoot me if I don't. That little girl is crazy when she's mad. I smiled to myself as I walked down the street the image of Jade shooting me was very entertaining. So entertaining that for awhile I wasn't looking where I was going. And because I wasn't looking where I was going I bumped into a certain little boy.  
  
"Shinra?"  
  
"Oh crap." Shinra mumbled under his breath but it was load enough for me to hear. That's when I noticed a little girl next to him it was Mahari, the little Paine wannabe.   
  
"Hello Uncle Gippal." her voice was more relaxing than Jade's and less annoying as well. "This is my boyfriend."  
  
"Huh?" I looked around the only boy I saw was Shinra. "Who's your boyfriend?"  
  
Mahari raised her eyebrow and let out a small chuckle. "Who else? Shinra. Did you think I was talking about that tree or the building over there?"  
  
Now it was my turn to chuckle.  
  
"Shinra can't be your boyfriend." I coughed, trying to regain my seriousness.   
  
"And why not?" Mahari growled, if there was one thing she didn't like it was people telling her who she could and could not date.   
  
I suddenly became both shocked and angry. Then I chuckled again. That little brat had gotten himself in some pretty deep shit.  
  
"Because…" I started, only to watch as Shinra started to run for his life. "He is Jade's boyfriend…at least he was a couple of seconds ago. And she seems to think he still is. Funny really…the little wiz kid is becoming a player."  
  
"He's going to get hurt. But first where's Jade. I'm gonna need some help strangling that idiot."  
  
"The stuffed animal store last time I saw her." I smirked.   
  
"Thanks Uncle Gippal."  
  
"No prob…"  
  
This was one of the most interesting shopping trips I have ever been on. And to think it isn't even over yet. I still haven't gone to get candy.  
  
Author's Note: I personally had fun with this chapter. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one…PLUS Gippal will have a little chat with Paine. Oh and I'm sorry for all the back and forth dialogue. I'm being stupid today. Anyway. I want more reviews! ^_^ Hope you guys have fun with this chapter. Oh and by the way I forgot who but someone asked me when I was going to put in Mahari, Jade, and Adar. Well…I did…except Adar but she's coming up ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: GO BUY YOUR GIRLFRIEND CANDY! SHE'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Or…at least until she runs out. I don't own any of the Final Fantasy X-2 stuff in my story except Jade, Mahari, and Adar they are mine! But during break I'm going to my aunt's to babysit…meaning I'll have money meaning MAYBE I can buy Final Fantasy. Or…my birthday's coming up in April….on the 4th…if one of my faithful readers wanted a present idea. ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII-  
  
"Hey Shinra!"   
  
I smirked at the voice of another ever so hyper little girl, who was probably being fooled by Shinra. Actually it was most likely…  
  
"Sorry Adar I'm not able to talk as of right now."   
  
Yup…of course he'd be going for the last of the three girls. I mean I could tell he liked them before. And Rikku talked about it to. But I figured he'd pick one not try to keep all three. Shinra, the wiz kid, was now a dumb little player.   
  
I walked into the candy store where coincidentally Shinra and Adar were having there little discussion. I saw the Al Bhed boy give me a worried look but tried to walk past him. Tried to give him time to run away. But his little girlfriend ruined that for him.   
  
"Uncle Gippal! Have you seen Jade and Mahari? I want to introduce them to my new boyfriend." the girl squeaked, holding her hands behind her back, much like the Ex-Summoner Yuna did.   
  
"I believe they have already met him." I chuckled, still trying to help Shinra but he was ignoring all his hints. Oh well…I tried.   
  
Candy…right…  
  
"Sorry I have to go…look once I get the candy I'll go fine your friends okay? Then well…you can introduce them to your boyfriend." I smirked, escaping and scanning the counters for some good candy.   
  
I looked around for awhile. Sugar…that's what Jade told me. Sugar was the most important thing. So I was pretty sure this would be good.   
  
Maple Sugar Candy. According to the ingredients it was basically like eating pure flavored sugar. Rikku would like it if Jade liked it.   
  
So I got the biggest box I could find and also grabbed some chocolates. I paid and then retreated for the front door hoping I wouldn't run into the couple. As much as I found Shinra's dilemma very interesting, I wanted to try and stay out of it the best I could.   
  
But try as I might I just couldn't, leaving the building I was confronted with a very entertaining sight.   
  
"THUNDER!" Jade's voice screeched.  
  
"FIRE!" Mahari shouted, her voice sounding much more dark the Jades'.   
  
"Umm…CURE!"  
  
Shinra went from hurt to healed within seconds.   
  
"Stupid! You weren't supposed to do that!" Mahari boomed, casting another Fire on the al bhed player.   
  
"BUT YOU GUYS ARE HURTING MY BOYFRIEND!"   
  
"Don't you understand? He was going out with all of us at once he deserves to be hurt." Jade exclaimed, mimicking Mahari's Fire.  
  
I raised my eyebrow. As Adar continued to heal the boy. Sometimes I thought that girl could be a little…to forgiving. I guess she gets it from liking Yuna so much.   
  
  
  
"Girl's please…you see…I have a very reasonable explanation for going out with all of you."  
  
"Shut up nerd!" Mahari ordered, casting silence on him this time.   
  
"Let him talk!" Adar argued, casting esuna on Shinra.   
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"   
  
  
  
"Girl's I'm telling you th-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Looking around I found a bench and went to sit down, soon accompanied by Jade. We watched in stillness as Adar and Mahari continually cast spells to make Shinra able or unable to speak.   
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"ETHER!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I ran out of magic…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Jade giggled with delight watching the pain this was putting Shinra trough. But then she turned to me.   
  
"Hey Uncle Gippal…?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What Jade?" I answered enjoying the pain of Shinra as much as Jade.   
  
"Did you get the sugar?"   
  
I nodded.   
  
"WELL THEN GO GIVE IT TO RIKKU SHE NEEDS MORE SUGAR IN HER DIET!"   
  
I smirked at her outburst and walked away leaving the arguing girls alone. Jade got up as well and was following right behind me. But then I ran into a dark figure.  
  
"Hey Paine…what's up?"  
  
Author's Note: I had fun. Sorry it's probably incredably short due to the constant dialouge. My bad. But seeing Shinra get in trouble is worth it isn't it. I once my a song about killing Shinra...maybe I'll post it one day...lol. I just have to find it first. Anyway...I was starting to get slow in updating this but I think I'm doing a little better huh? Anyway... never worry about me dropping this. I would never do that. I enjoy getting reviews too much...lol. Speaking of Reviews I want more. Lol! I thank those who reviewed so far...but I want more more more! NOW! Lol! Plus if you haven't figured it out yet this is a sequal to another story I wrote. Yeh...FFX-3: Another Side. I think that's what i called it anyway I can't think right now...lol. I'm hyper. Lol! But I gotta go so...yeh...review more people and I'll love you guys forever. Oh and yeh I know what i'm doing with the next chapter so it should be up once I get more reviews. Byes  
  
Disclaimer: I have no money...if you sued me all I could give you is my ramen noodles. And I would have to cry if you took my ramen. Anyway because I can't bare to loose my ramen noodles, (I made a song about ramen too, I would post it but I wouldn't no where to put it...lol) I will admit to the fact that I don't own Rikku. Gippal...on the other hand... *wink wink* lol! I'm too hyper. Anyway I don't own anything go away! 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII-  
  
"Don't tell me your another one of Shinra's girlfriends?" I smirked, sending the little girl next to me into a fit of giggles.   
  
"Umm…no…I was told Rikku would be out shopping with you so I came here. I need to talk to her." Paine said, clearly not seeing the entertainment in my comment. "So why isn't she with you?"  
  
"She's at Yuna's place, needed to get away from me I guess. Aren't you supposed to be helping out at Baralai's?"   
  
Paine gave me a puzzled look. Clearly she once again had no idea what I was talking about. Which was weird for her.   
  
"Maybe Rikku…got someone else to do it…" I shrugged, but suddenly I became just a little worried.   
  
The warrior just nodded, and examined the little girl next to me. She smiled sweetly and lowered her hand.   
  
"Jade, right?" Paine smiled, which was very weird to see on her believe you me.  
  
"Yupyup!" Jade replied quickly, almost sounding like Tobli. "So good to meet you Ms. Paine!"  
  
Paine nodded and turned back to me. She smirked for a second then put her hand on her hips in frustration. I just raised my eyebrow. From what I knew I didn't do anything, so why was she looking at me like that?  
  
"Hey Gippal…I was just at Yuna's and Rikku wasn't there. Maybe she headed to her dads. If she was upset with you then she probably would have seeked comfort in him right?" Paine questioned. "Look I really REALLY need to talk to her. I need you to help me find her okay. Umm…hey Jade…"  
  
"Yes Dr. P!?" Jade complied tilting her head to the side.   
  
"Who is that little boy being beaten up over there?"  
  
"Shinra."  
  
"Tch…thought so…" Paine snickered then turned back to me. "So?"  
  
I nodded. I highly doubted Rikku went to her dad's though…  
  
"I think she went to meet Baralai." I frowned. "That's what are argument was about. I told her not to go. So she probably went there if she isn't at Yuna's place. We have to get there quick…I'm worried about her…"  
  
"Right. Wait but why wouldn't you want her to go?" Paine inquired, as Jade walked away-obviously not caring about what the grownups were talking about and would rather watch Shinra get yelled at.  
  
"Long story…I'll explain on the way there alright."  
  
Paine nodded then pointed to a black airship, a little smaller than Rikku's and her brothers.  
  
"That's our ride. Let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So your having dreams now huh? Well…I guess it isn't too surprising. People tend to not trust you with her. I'm sure the dreams mean nothing. Besides I think Rikku can handle a few fiends." Paine sighed, after hearing my story.  
  
Yeah…who was I kidding. Of course Rikku could handle herself. Why wouldn't she be able to? She was the incredible Rikku.   
  
"Paine…I just have a bad feeling alright?" I winced, turning my head to glance out of a window.  
  
  
  
Paine nodded.   
  
"Look…Buddy trusted you to take care of her. It's probably just messing with your head is all. And her dad probably isn't helping the issue. Cid isn't that bad you know. He probably just isn't ready for his daughter to be married."  
  
I glared out the window, making sure to keep my glance out of the warriors view. Outside I started to see a temple form in the clouds.   
  
"We're here. And it looks like we aren't the only ones…"  
  
Sure enough a red ship could be seen parked in Bevelle. Rikku had indeed came for Baralai's job, and was probably fighting the fined at this second. I need to get in there now…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"RIKKU!" I yelled, frantically bobbing my head in different directions to look for her. Paine had stayed behind on my request.   
  
I turned in time to hear a scream and readied my gun. I found it quick enough the thing was huge. Rikku however was no where in sight. I aimed towards the big fiends head and fired like crazy.   
  
The thing dropped something and suddenly turned towards me. As it got closer I noticed it was unlike any other monster I had ever seen. It was like a centipede except with big fangs coming from it oversized mouth. Actually pretty much everything about it was oversized. It was already pretty battered up, my guess was that Rikku did that.   
  
I shot at it some more aiming for it's large head.  
  
It shrieked. High pitch. My ears were ringing. It fell. Not dead, unconscious most likely. So I took this chance to see what it had dropped. It was exactly as I had feared.   
  
Rikku.   
  
I dropped my gun, and ran quickly over to her. I glanced for even the slightest bit of crimson blood around her body. I saw none and relief quickly flooded through my face. But my eyes still held the worry. I picked her up bridle style gently and slowly leaned over to whisper in her ear.   
  
"Rikku…Rikku open your eyes babe." I cooed, regardless I got no response from her. She was unconscious.   
  
"GIPPAL! What happened to her? Is she…is she…" Paine was now right at my side, but words wouldn't flow from her mouth. She didn't want to speak if there was a chance Rikku had passed on.   
  
"No…"I answered softly, pausing while Paine took a sigh of relief. "…she's just unconscious right now. She should be back soon. I think…if we wouldn't have gotten here just now there's a chance she could have…died…or at least be even more seriously injured."  
  
Paine nodded. Then lifted her eyes to the dead fiend. She frowned and got closer to confirm any suspicions she had for a second. They were confirmed.   
  
"Gippal…this is Machina isn't it?"   
  
I set Rikku down and got up kicking the fiends dead body. It was hollow. And my foot was now aching.   
  
"Yeah…but….why would Machina be down here?" I questioned, tapping the machina a little bit.   
  
Paine just shrugged, she was as clueless as I was.   
  
"Gippal…?"   
  
Swiftly turning my head and getting back to my feet I smiled gently at Rikku's now moving form. She was shaking slightly and her scarf that she had on before was torn to shreds. Something I hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Rikku…" I sighed, rushing over just before she lost her balance and came crashing into my arms. "Thank the heavens your alright."  
  
She just nodded, before loosing consciousness once again. This time though I didn't worry about it very much. Instead I turned to the dark figure next to me.   
  
"Paine…let's head back home…"  
  
The warrior nodded, and we headed back to the airships. Paine waved as she boarded her black one and I went into Rikku and Brother's red one.   
  
Author's Note: Yay! I finally updated. I was kind of lost for awhile that's why I didn't do anything for a little while. But I know what I'm doing now. I hope to get two more chapters up by my birthday…which is this Sunday. I can try…let's just hope for the best okay ya'll! Why two chapters. Because next chapter has a little er…tension…NO NOT SEXUAL TENSION…though that may be good too…maybe later…and then the NEXT chapter will be RIKKU'S BIRTHDAY! I want to put that one up on my birthday that way you all can review for my birthday present. I want to have 50 reviews soon. Then I want to have a party. Not a birthday party a I GOT 50 REVIEWS party. Hmm…I'm just worried I'm moving too fast. I'm not wuite sure what to do after Rikku's birthday. But I'm sure something will come to me. Her party is going to be GREAT though. I want you all to vote. Should Rikku get hung over or not? Tee hee…or at least drunk. I mean this is a party! THIS SHOULD BE THE PARTY OF HER LIFE!!!! Oh well…let me know by the time the next chapter is up…or when I put the next chapter up…either way. Okay I'm done!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything…BUT you can give Gippal to me as a birthday present that would be cool! Then no more DISCLAIMERS YAY! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter IX-  
  
The next day Rikku had regained her consciousness. However you could barely tell the difference besides the fact that she was walking around and that her eyes were open. Her eyes didn't shine like they did before. Besides that she wasn't her normal talkative self. It was breakfast when I finally couldn't take the silence anymore. She was picking quietly at her food when I rose from my seat.  
  
"Rikku what's wrong with you? Why can't you talk to me about it? Huh?" I demanded almost a bit to roughly, so I added in something quickly. "I'm worried about you…"  
  
Rikku looked up into my eyes. Then her own eyes which had been emotionless before now filled with a new emotion. But it was one I didn't want to see either. Sadness. Depression. Hopelessness. Tears soon began to pour from her eyes, and she turned around quickly o attempt to hide them.  
  
"Gippal…you were right. You told me I'd get hurt. And…" she paused wiping some of the tears away. "And…I ignored you and lied to you. I went anyway. And…if you didn't catch me in my lie…then…I'd probably…"  
  
I walked over to her, placing my hands on each side of her face. She looked up at me and gave me a meek smile. Which looked pitiful compared to the smile I was giving her.   
  
"Rikku. I shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place. Maybe…I should have just gone with you like we were supposed to do to begin with. Besides that fiend was pretty beaten up before I even got there so you must have gotten somewhere. Am I right?" I asked, moving my hands a bit to wipe the tears from her eyes.   
  
She just nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry Gippal…"  
  
I shook my head, and smiled. Then I jerked my hands away from her face and wrapped my arms around her so I could pick her up. She kicked and shouted for a little bit, yelling at me to put her down. At least her happiness was back. I carried her all the way upstairs and into our bedroom, setting her down on the soft bed.  
  
"You rest. You have a big day tomorrow." I ordered.   
  
"Yes Sir!" she chuckled, resting her head on her pillow and shooing me out of our room.   
  
I smiled lightly and left, heading downstairs just in time to hear our commsphere going off. I rushed to it and clicked it on, a image soon appearing of Wakka and Lulu. Well Lulu mainly, Wakka was kind of in the background chasing Vidina around.   
  
"Hey Lu. Sup?" I asked, chuckling slightly as Vidina hid behind a Auroch player.  
  
"Hmm…we just wanted to know about Rikku's 'surprise' party. It's tomorrow right?" she asked.   
  
I nodded.   
  
"Alright well where is she now?" Lulu questioned, looking down as her child clung to her.  
  
"Asleep." I answered.   
  
We talked for a bit until I saw Yuna and Tidus come outside from a little hut. I waved to them and they smiled back. Vidina saw Tidus and immediately took off, sqeualling at the top of his lungs. Tidus joined Wakka in chasing the kid around, while Yuna approached the Commsphere.   
  
"Oh Gippal. Lulu and I made the best cake ever for the party. I'm sure Rikku will absolutely love it. It's going to be so much fun!" Yuna exclaimed, clapping her hands with joy.   
  
I rolled my eyes. The ex-summoner had been hanging around with Rikku way too much lately.   
  
  
  
"That sounds good Yuna. So your taking care of Rikku while we set up the party right?"   
  
Yuna nodded. "I'll take her to the calm lands. We'll play around there for about an hour. Then I'll take her to…well…here. That's where we are meeting you guys correct?"  
  
"Yes. Okay, you guys call everyone okay. Then I'll see you guys tomorrow." I smiled, turning the commsphere off and heading to the couch to relax.   
  
Rikku is going to have the best day of her life.   
  
Author's Notes: TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! WHOO! I am so happy with the reviews i got on this and on my Ramen Song. Tee hee. Lol! I'm obsessed with Ramen. LOL! Anyway fr this I won't do the hang over. And don't worry I love RikkuXGippal I would NEVER EVER break them up! Thank you guys so much. Expect Rikku's birthday party tomorrow. Like I promised. R&R! I love my reviewers like my family.   
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X-  
  
Wakka, Lulu, Vidina, Kimahri, Tidus, Paine, Baralai, Nooj, Leblanc, Ormi, Logos, Brother, Nhadala, Jade, Mahari, Adar, Shinra, and the whole population of Besaid were there. Plus Yuna, who was currently off keeping Rikku busy in the Calm Lands. We had decorated the beach of Besaid. A volleyball net was up in the center of the beach, blitz balls were scattered around on the sand, plus of course a long table filled with food. Towels were set right above the tide line. All of us were hiding up in the bushes awaiting Rikku and Yuna's arrival.   
  
Suddenly, the airship landed. And Rikku and Yuna came running out. Rikku looked around perplexed a bit at first then we all kind of jumped out, yelling surprise. I think that kind of boosted her memory.   
  
"It's my…birthday…" she sighed merrily as if she had just remembered. "You guys…you did this for me?"  
  
No one answered we just all jumped down and surrounded her. Soon, after the shock was over she began to jump up and down with joy. She smiled at everyone, thanking them personally. Once she got to me she wrapped her arms around me with such force that I almost toppled over. But I held my ground and she continued to thank everyone else.   
  
"Alright already!" Tidus exclaimed, seeming very bored. "I say we play chicken. The rules are that you pair up and One person goes on the others shoulders. Then the other pairs have to try to knock each other off. (AN That's a very bad explanation…but you guys know what I'm talking about right?) So lets go!"  
  
All the guys nodded and pulled off there shirts, while the girls ran into the village to change. When they came back I was…well pleasantly surprised at Rikku's bathing suit. It was basically her Berserker outfit, minus the fur and weird markings. She quickly sprinted over to me going directly behind me and jumping onto my back. Then she leaned forward and whispered in my ears.   
  
"We got to win this Gippally!" she squealed with delight. Yes her hyper-active attitude was finally back in place.   
  
I just nodded and followed the other couples into the water. Wakka and Lulu. Leblanc and Nooj. Yuna and Tidus. Paine and Baralai. Kimahri and Adar. Brother and Jade. Nhadala and Mahari. Shinra, the poor boy was left all alone. Though by the looks of it he was too battered up to play. Well he did have Vidina. He decided to keep watch.  
  
"READY GO!" Shinra shouted. And immediately Rikku and I went for Leblanc and Nooj.   
  
"EEK! Stop it! Your messing up my hair!" Leblanc shrieked, trying to shove Rikku away.   
  
"BOSS!" Ormi and Logos exclaimed, rushing over to try and pry Rikku off Leblanc. Fortunately my foot was 'accidentally' placed in front of them before the could do so, sending both of them hurdling into the water with a splash. Rikku giggled, and continued at Leblanc.   
  
"NOOJIE WOOJIE! Make them stop!" she complained.  
  
"GIPPALLY WALLY!" I mimicked. "Let's finish this."  
  
I smirked and used one free hand, the other was holding onto Rikku, to shove Nooj. That set off a chain reaction. Nhadala and Mahari, and Brother and Jade, who had been fighting behind Nooj, Turned right in time to see Nooj and Leblanc fall over, sending them down in the process.  
  
"THE REMAINING TEAMS ARE: YUNA AND TIDUS, PAINE AND BARALAI, WAKKA AND LULU, AND RIKKU AND GIPPAL! WAIT MAKE THAT YUNA AND TIDUS, PAINE AND BARALAI, AND RIKKU AND GIPPAL!" Shinra shouted, keeping his distance from three girls who were eyeing him dangerously.   
  
Tidus then did the stupidest thing I had ever seen him do. He tried to do a little victory dance, and lost his balance sending him and Yuna into the water. For one he didn't even win yet. And two…who the hell did he expect he could keep Yuna on his shoulders while doing a underwater back flip. That stupid boy.   
  
So now it was just Baralai and Me. And well Rikku and Paine. Rikku attempted many times to shove Paine but Paine blocked each time. I tried shoving Baralai. But he kept his balance and just shoved back. Finally Paine stopped blocking Rikku's 'attacks' and went on an all out offensive. Shoving Rikku as hard as she could straight into the water, sending me with her.   
  
I met Rikku's eyes underneath the water. She smiled and swam towards me to give me a hug. I smiled and kissed her lips. Not as long as what Tidus and Yuna did in Macalania, which Rikku had told me all about. But I'm sure it had to be better. Then we smiled at each other and went up for air.  
  
"Presents time!" Rikku shouted, swimming towards the shore without giving me a second glance.   
  
I smiled and followed her, as she skipped towards her presents. Everyone was already there waiting for us. Baralai gave me a look. One of those. What took you guys so long to get up here looks and I just smirked at him.  
  
Rikku grabbed the first present she saw and tore the paper off from around it. Inside was a box, and inside the box was a very Aztec looking necklace.   
  
"From Kimahri." the big cat said, smiling brightly. Which if I do say so myself looked really creepy.   
  
"Thank you!" Rikku nodded pleasantly, setting the necklace and its box to the side and grabbing another present…  
  
And another…  
  
And another…  
  
  
  
And more and more…  
  
Baralia's gift was pretty entertaining. He had gotten her a red mage outfit, which consisted of your basic red bikini set. I burst into laughter when I saw it. Rikku picked it up and raised her eyebrow.   
  
"The threads are loose…like it could just fall apart…if I put it on…leaving me…" she paused, and scowled at the gift. "Since when have you been such a pervert Baralai!?"  
  
She chucked the 'red mage' outfit at him, and nearly all the boys burst into a fit of laughter. Including one villager who yelled, "At Least try the thing on!" I glared at him and he shut up. Actually most of them shut up at that. Rikku smiled at me then picked up another gift. I recognized the wrapping paper. It was my gift to her.  
  
She opened each individually. Hugging her soft monkey plushie and quickly naming it Ghiki Jr., placing the link bracelet around her wrist, and grinning like crazy at her candy. At that point Jade was also grinning and gave me a little wink. Girls and there sugar…I will never understand it…  
  
"Thank you everyone…and now we eat!" Rikku announced.   
  
Author's Notes: Oops…sorry I was busy and having lot and lots of fun…I had started this chapter but kind of left it hanging cause it was my birthday! YAY! Anyway…yeh…next chapter is a kind of night version of the party. After they all eat they are heading to Yuna and Tidus's crib. Yeh…then off to more serious matters. I mean if you think about it not everyday of there life can be life threatening…right? Oh well…hope you liked this chapter. I promise the next one soon. I'm reaching for 50 updates. I WANT 50! Lol. Help me out here…most people want like three hundred…I want 50...yeh…wishful hoping. Anyway. I had a wonderful birthday. Thank you for making it better by reviewing and wishing me happy birthday. Yup yup! Okay…I'll start working on another chapter. Oh and for all of you Inuyasha fans I started a new story called "Love is a Battlefield" check it out…it's a bit low on reviews…tee hee…I'm hoping to get lots on that one…but not many people like it I guess…oh wells I always have this one…^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2. And that Red Mage costume was a comic I read at Creative Outcut…I'll get a link or something later…It was just too hilarious to pass up as a birthday present. Lol! 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter XI-  
  
The table was wiped clean. We were all stuffed, and laid out on the beach, the tide coming to our knees. Rikku was by her cousin, giggling about who knows what. I sighed and turned back to Baralai and Nooj who had been talking to me for a really long time now.  
  
"So I was thinking, since I'm going to be your best man, that we should …" Baralai started only to get cut off by Nooj.  
  
"Since when did he appoint you his best man?!" Nooj shouted.   
  
  
  
I chuckled, as they started arguing with each other. Then I shifted my head to watch Rikku again. Now she was whispering to Paine. They looked at me for a second and I turned around quickly, hoping they hadn't noticed my staring. But they did, seeing that Paine and Rikku were at my side in a matter of seconds.   
  
"We were just wondering something about you Gippal…" Paine said, pushing Rikku forward. "Like if you were staring at Rikku or that rock next to her."  
  
I smirked, "The rock for sure."  
  
Rikku frowned and glared at me. "ARE YOU SAYING THE ROCK HAS BETTER LOOKS THAN ME!?"   
  
With that Rikku leapt on top of me, pinning me to the sand. Baralai and Nooj stopped yelling for a minute to glance at me and Rikku, then went back at each other. Rikku smiled for a second, as my shocked expression wore off. She giggled and leaned down some more to kiss me but paused at the sound of a very familiar voice.  
  
"Rikku fryd dra ramm yna oui tuehk!? Fro yna oui...yht Gippal…"   
  
Rikku abruptly got off me, allowing me to glance at the person who interrupted our moment. Bald, funny accent, it was definitely Rikku's pops. His expression was somewhere between very pissed off to shocked.   
  
"We weren't doing anything Cid." I assured him, standing in front of Rikku. "Besides…even if we were we are going to married anyway."  
  
"Ouin y tecknyla. Du sa. Du so tyikrdan. Du dra fruma Al Bhed nyla. Fryd cra caac eh oui ec fyo ypuja so rayt." Cid snapped.   
  
I glared. I couldn't take this. The old man was too much for me right now. But then…I came up with something the could just save me. Yet at the same time it ruined me. Of course I didn't know that would happen.   
  
"It just so happens. That I saved your daughter's life." I smirked.   
  
I heard a huff of disgust, but unfortunately for me, it didn't come from Cid. It came from the girl standing behind me. I turned to look at her, and she glared at me.   
  
"I didn't need you to save me. I never would have been in that situation if you'd have just trusted me in the first place." Rikku protested, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"If you would have told Paine to…"  
  
"GIPPAL!" she shouted, interrupting me. "You needed to learn that I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me all the time."  
  
With that she stomped away, whispering to no one in particular. But I heard it. And what it was wasn't going to help our problem out in any way.   
  
"Syopa drao fana nekrd ypuid oui…"  
  
  
  
Translations:  
  
Rikku fryd dra ramm yna oui tuehk!? Fro yna oui...yht Gippal… - Rikku what the hell are you doing!? Why are you...and Gippal  
  
Ouin y tecknyla. Du sa. Du so tyikrdan. Du dra fruma Al Bhed nyla. Fryd cra caac eh oui ec fyo ypuja so rayt. - Your a disgrace. To me. To my daughter. To the whole Al bhed race. What she sees in you is way above my head.  
  
Syopa drao fana nekrd ypuid oui… - Maybe they were right about you...  
  
Author's Note: Ugh...short...lol. I'll try to make the next one longer. I just have been preoccupied. I'm in looove...lol! Welll I have a boyfriend anyway...and I love him...lol...so I guess...yeh...that sounds right. Lol! Anyway. I think I know what will be in the next chapter, so I'll attempt to make it longer. That is try really hard....okies well R&R...byes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2...ugh...jeez....lol...:chows on cyber candy: 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter XII-  
  
**RIKKU POV**  
  
I stormed out of that party as quick as I could. I wasn't sure if I could take him much longer. I felt like a fool, running away from my own party. But my day had just went into flames, and I needed some time to cool off.  
  
I followed my father to the airship, and we took off without so much as a goodbye to anybody. I left my father alone to pilot, without so much as a word. I changed into my normal outfit, and went to seek counseling from Barkeep. I sat down on the bar stool and coughed, hoping to get his attention.  
  
He got off Darling for a second to look at me, then he smiled warmly. Darling nodded and left to do her little chores.   
  
"Yesh Mish Rikku?" Barkeep croaked.   
  
I smiled or at least tried too before I burst into tears. Water stained my cheeks, and my sobs could probably be heard from back at the party. I finally calmed down enough to try and explain to Barkeep.  
  
"Gippal…and…my dad…and…the mission…and…I…" I paused, suddenly realizing none of what was coming out of my mouth made any sense. "I'm weak Barkeep. Even Gippal thinks so…"  
  
Barkeep shook his head. And poured a drink for me, handing it to me with a smile on his face.   
  
"Don't you worries aboush him." the hypello croaked. "Beshides, you ish a good fighters."   
  
I nodded and smiled lightly at the hypello, he was right. I was a good fighter. I didn't need Gippal to protect me. I needed someone to trust me to be able to take care of myself.   
  
I mumbled my thanks and left to meet my dad on the bridge. I looked at the surrounding once I was there. Sand everywhere. We were going home…I wanted to object that's the first place Gippal would look. But in some weird way I wanted him to find me. Besides I knew I couldn't change my father's mind.   
  
We landed and a group of Al Bhed's surrounded the airship. None of them were people I knew very well. And it didn't seem to register at that moment that they were all boys. I looked around. Nope not one female Al Bhed. I looked at my father who just beamed.   
  
"Take your pick."  
  
I raised my eyebrow, and then it hit me. My father was trying to hook me up with someone else. Already. It's like…he knew what was going to happen.   
  
**GIPPAL POV**  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" I cursed, pounding my fist into my soft beach sand. "Why the hell did I have to go and say something so stupid!?"  
  
The party had ended shortly after Rikku left, it was her party after all. People slowly filed out, each heading home. I had been offered a night's stay at Besaid, along with Baralai and Nooj. They had already retreated to there little hut but I had chose to stay a little longer.   
  
My stomach churned. At first I thought maybe I was just hungry but that couldn't be possible with how much I ate at the party.   
  
"God…why did I say something so stupid…" I murmured, covering my face with my hands. "I need to find her and apologize but how…?"  
  
I heard someone approaching from behind, I didn't bother to turn around, I didn't care who it was. It wasn't Rikku. I knew that much. Why should I care.   
  
The wind whistled past my ear. The ocean slashed against my bare feet. The person got closer, I still refused to turn around. The person's feet were right next to mine now. They sat down and they were next to me.   
  
"Just find her and tell her how sorry you are, Rikku's a forgiving person." his voice spoke.   
  
Brother.  
  
"You would never believe how many times I called her weak and useless but she always forgave me. So it should be the same with you, especially seeing how she loves you and only likes me because I'm blood." Brother continued, chuckling lightly.   
  
I nodded. That's all I needed to do, find her, tell her I'm sorry, and then the wedding is back on.   
  
"Alright…" I nodded. "Where did she go do you know?"  
  
"I might know."  
  
I froze. This was a new voice. Well not completely new, but a voice that did not belong to Brother or myself. I turned my head, glancing up at the figure who broke my conversation.   
  
"Cid…?"  
  
Author's Note: TWO MORE REVIEWS AND I MAKE THE BIG 50! WEE! Lol...anyway...sorry that the last chapter was so short, and this one didn't get as long as I had hoped. But I still have about ten more chapters. It's how long the story is as a whole not...oh screw it. Anyway, cliffie. Well...I think it is anyway, since I know what's going to happen and you guys don't. Haha!  
  
R&R TWO MORE! Even more would be nice too though...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Jeez... 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII-  
  
"What are you doing here old man?" I growled, sending the darkest look I could construct towards Cid.  
  
Cid looked at me then at Brother. He made some sort of notion to him and the strange Al Bhed left in an instant. Leaving me alone with one of my least favorite people at the moment. Cid took a few steps towards me then sat down next to me. He stared into the ocean for a few seconds before dropping his head in what seemed to be shame.   
  
"I take it my daughter isn't here." he said firmly.  
  
I rose my eyebrow, and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. Something must be seriously wrong with this old man. He was the one who took Rikku away from here so why would she be here.   
  
"No you took her away remember. Flew off in the big ol' ship and left me alone. Starting to get your memory back pops?" I snapped, slamming my fist into the sand.   
  
He sighed, looking back into the ocean again. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. I couldn't stand that man, especially right now. He had some nerve coming here and rubbing it in my face that Rikku left her own party because of her anger for me.   
  
"Look Gippal…what would you say if I told you that that wasn't me that took Rikku away?" Cid said finally.  
  
I looked at him again. He looked like he was actually serious. Like he could actually get away with it. Like I was as dumb as his son or something. But he was wrong in any case…and I wasn't about to fall for anything he said.   
  
"I saw you old man. You came here and got her mad at me. You've been trying to ruin our relationship ever since it first bloomed, and now…well you might have succeeded this time. I hope your pretty damn happy with yourself." I said, clenching my fist, which was still dug into the sand.   
  
"Gippal…I want you to listen to me…just for a few minutes alright?" the man pleaded, giving me a pathetic frown.  
  
I looked him over for a second, then nodded. It wasn't like I had anything better to do today anyway. So I decided to hear the crazy old man out. Beside he may tell me where Rikku is. Then maybe I can find her and making everything better.   
  
"Alright…I've been experimenting with machina for quite some time now. I was trying to make them more intelligent. Maybe give them a little bit of a mind of there own. It started with that machina you destroyed in Underground Bevelle. It was also made to look as if it weren't just machina." Cid started.  
  
"What does this have to do with…"  
  
"That wasn't the only thing I had been working on though. I made an exact replica of me. The machina me was meant to watch over my daughter when I couldn't Unfortunately it had a few…flaws…"  
  
"Flaws!?" I shouted, just a little bit enraged. "It turned Rikku against me. It's been giving me a hard time since the beginning."  
  
"Actually…" Cid smirked. "The birthday party thing was he first time it had been set out. All the other times it was me."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Loosening my tight fist, I cracked my knuckles and stood from the sand. My eyes then shifted towards Cid. He seemed a little worried, and almost seemed sorry for his actions.   
  
"I'm going to go destroy it…and I promise I won't give you a hard time once I get back alright?" Cid sighed, standing up as well. "I best be going though. Who knows what the thing is doing now."  
  
"No…"  
  
Cid stared at me for a second and scratched his bald head.   
  
"No what?"  
  
"No…I am coming with you. I need to see Rikku now. I need to apologize." I stated. "So we better get going. It looks like we ay have to work together on this one. We can borrow Paine's ship I guess."  
  
Cid nodded and I ran off to tell the other's about me leaving.   
  
And so…our mission begins…  
  
Author's Note: IM FINALLY BACK! And it looks like leaving might not have been so bad…I have 60 reviews. I'm so glad you guys haven't given up on me. Anyway…the plot is starting to come together huh? You think I was going to make that one enemy machina for no reason? Haha! I laugh at you! Anyway…I'm back…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Don't forget to check out my other fan fic too…I updated that one as well. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

"Paine can you please, please, PLEASE lend us your ship." I begged falling to my knees in an attempt to look more dramatic.

Paine smirked at me and seemed to ponder the thought for a moment, she then looked at Cid and then to Yuna who was standing right next to her. She gave a quick little nod to Yuna and Yuna nodded back. It was like they had this all planned out.

"On one condition..." Yuna smiled.

"You let us come with..." Paine finished.

Cid and I frowned. What didn't they get about this being a serious situation?

"Yuna you are in no shape to do this, your pregnant." I shot back, proud of myself for thinking of this. "And Paine...you should stay and take care of her."

"That's what Tidus is for silly." Yuna chuckled.

I was seriously wondering if they were partying too much last night. Cid was probably thinking the same thing. We had explained the whole thing to them and they didn't get it. Rikku was in danger.

"Fine Paine you come, Yuna you stay. Now let's go!" Cid mumbled, turning to leave.

I glared at him. Who did he think he was, he isn't the leader of this situation. I was. It's my fiancé that we were going to rescue. Not his.

Paine nodded, and ran towards her ship. Leaving me behind. I shook my head in confusion then followed them giving a short goodbye to Yuna.

"Paine's past out" Cid sighed, exiting from the elevator. "We are going to need her tonight when we attack. Who knows how many guards he has. Or how many Al Bhed's he has convinced against me."

I nodded, setting the airship down in the sand. We were only about two miles from our destination but we had agreed to try and sneak in at night without waking anybody, or having to start a fight. The possibility of that working was slim but we had a better chance of getting a little bit of time to get in and everything before they would find us out.

"Right so how do we keep ourselves busy till tonight?" I asked leaning back in the pilot's seat.

"I know...I had something I wanted to show you..." Cid frowned, motioning to the elevator. "It's hidden in the engine room, come on the ship will be safe."

I looked out the window at all the sand...that's all there was...then nodded. This could be quite interesting.

As we walked into the engine room I noticed a small box sitting in the corner of the room. It looked like it was supposed to be part of all the machinery but I knew it wasn't with one glance. Cid walked ahead and picked up the box motioning me to sit down on the steps, as he took a seat.

My head tilted to the side with curiosity as I noticed the words Rikku written in a silvery color on the top. Cid handed it to me and smiled.

"You might want to look through this. I'm going to go keep on the look out. I'll call you if anything happens alright?"

With that Cid stood up and left me alone with only the light drum of the engine to keep me company.

I glanced back down at the box. I was beginning to miss her so much...but I had a feeling this was something I shouldn't be looking at. But then...why would her dad give it to me.

I shrugged opening it a little bit then opening it all the way, peering inside.

Inside I found a little dairy...I opened the diary...flipping through a few doodles before reaching the first entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_I've only dated two people in my life...Gippal and Keyakku..._

_When I found out Gippal was cheating on me I was enraged...and well sad. I had never been so sad in my life...I swear that I will never love him again. That stupid jerk._

_Keyakku was the only good friend I had left. And as soon as I broke up with Gippal he came rushing in. _

_That was awhile ago...we were still dating when he died. But I guess helping Yuna can help keep my mind off it...I loved him so much..._

I closed my eyes and sighed. I remembered that...all of it. I tried telling her I wasn't cheating...but she wouldn't listen. I flipped through some more pages till I found another one titled "I Hate Him"

_Dear Diary, _

_We were playing by the oasis today when Gippal untied my swimming suit. I was in tears by the time he handed it back to me. Luckily I don't think anybody saw anything. But I can't believe he did that. _

_Gippal apologized later...but I don't trust him, I'll never trust him again. _

_But this feeling won't go away. I think I still have something for him, no matter how hard I try not to..._

I frowned, as I flipped through more entry's mainly her recalling awful things I had done to her. But then I found one quite different. I was the last entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_I found this it's been awhile since I've written...I'm getting married. To Gippal. I've looked through this...and even after all that...I still love him. I can't wait till we get married...my dad doesn't seem to happy about it...but I'm sure he'll adjust. _

_It's almost my birthday. That's when I'm going to tell him..._

_Yunie's not the only pregnant one..._

_I hope it's a girl...I don't want to be over run by the guys. _

"A...a...baby..." I choked...dropping the book as if it was infectious.

"GIPPAL!!! Get up here, Paine's up and we think we should go it's starting to get dark."

I nodded slowly, standing up and heading towards the elevator.

Once we rescued her...she was going to get one long talk...

Author's Note: A longer chapter man! Whoop! I loved this chapter...I'm so sorry I'm suffering from writers block. But my ideas are starting to come back. So hopefully the story might be finished soon. - Thanks for sticking with me. Once again, remember their little talk earlier. I like kinda hinting to things. Wee Hope ya like...next chapter will be all the action.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Paine had come to and was now in her Gunner outfit, therefore making all of us equipped with guns. Cid said, the his machina was weak towards bullets, that was if you could manage to hit it. Rikku's father also assured us any other machina would drop dead once we defeated the leader. And that the leader should look exactly like him.

Once this bastard was out of our way me and Rikku were going to get married no waiting, we were just going to. When we had the baby...everything would have to change...we would have to settle down for awhile. No more getting ourselves into shit like this. I chuckled at the thought which in turn I received to confused glances. This wasn't the time to chuckle, not even the time to smile. But the only way I could go on was thinking good thought. And having a kid would be a good thought.

"I sure hope it's a boy..." I sighed, not noticing I had said it out loud.

Paine shrugged not quite understanding then she continued moving deciding just to ignore me. Cid smiled lightly then frowned again and continued. It was safe to say he had also read Rikku's diary.

We trudged along in the sand a little while longer before we reached the main building. I peered towards the doors and saw two guards. Both of which were fast asleep. With a closer look i saw they were old friends of mine and I sighed shaking my head with shame.

"Alright.." I whispered. "The two guards are sleeping and even if they do wake up I can talk em' into letting us in, they both are good friends of mine. Cid, you have any idea of where they may be keeping my girl at?"

The Al Bhed shrugged. "We should probably split up. There are only four floors. Paine you take bottom, I'll take second and third...Gippal you take top. If she isn't on the floor you are at then begin searching the other floors. Hopefully in the end we will all wind up with her. And then we can prepare to fight."

I nodded being the first to step from hiding and approach the resting guards. Lazy bums...to think I had considered them my friends at one time. I think even if they did wake up they'd let us pass as long as we didn't tell anyone they were sleeping on the job. I smirked and motioned for Paine and Cid to follow me. I turned on the door handle but it was locked. I frowned and turned to let the others know to find that Paine was two steps ahead of me, with a pair of keys lightly jingling it her fingers. I snatched the keys and shoved them into the door, opening it slowly and quietly and letting the others in. Cid shut it equally quietly. So far so good.

"Alright the stairs should be up ahead. I doubt the other guards are going to be as lazy. Most likely my daughter will be heavily guarded." Cid informed us dashing towards the stairs, and starting head up them. "Come on Gippal."

I nodded taking one last glance at Paine. "Her room's on the top floor...he told me that earlier. So I take it he trusts you enough to let you handle rescuing her. I mean...it wouldn't be as fun for me too. Less dramatic and such...I'll meet ya up there in a few."

I chuckled the old man really did care about me and his daughter's relationship. Pushing that thought aside a dashed after Cid, leaving Paine alone downstairs.

As I made it up the stairs I heard a few voices coming from ahead of me I ducked down behind a few boxes laying the hall and listened in.

"Who do you think Lady Rikku will choose?"

'Lady Rikku?' I almost laughed out loud at the thought. I highly doubt she took well to being called that.

"Probably that one kid...he's like flawless, and is said to be good at Blitzball."

"Yeah...she probably goes for the nicely built men..."

I was confused, but felt praised at being called nicely built indirectly.

"No it doesn't explain why she got engaged to that Gippal fellow. I don't think he has that much muscle to him."

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" I growled shoving the guard into the wall along with his friend.

"G...Gippal!?" the first one asked in disbelief.

I smirked. These two could wind up being pretty useful. Maybe even tell me where exactly Rikku is at.

"The one and only. I have a few questions for you boys. If you answer them...I'll let you walk away, uninjured. If however you fail to answer them..."

I pushed them a little closer to the wall one hand around each of their necks. They nodded quickly to show me they got the point.

"Where is Rikku at?" I asked loosening up a little.

"In her room, but there are many..."

I rolled my eyes. Fingering the handle of my gun. "You think I care...where is it?"

"Down the hall..." the other one choked.

I almost let go but then another thing hit me. I had one more question for them.

"Where is this kid she chose or...you think she will?" I questioned, loosing my grip on them a little more.

"He in her room with her..."

With that said I let go of them instantly causing them both to drop to the ground in pain. I dashed down the hall towards the only doorway I saw. Guards surrounded it, but they didn't stop me, I pulled out my gun and pointed it towards them.

"Let me in...or so help me I'll shoot you all. Maybe not enough to kill you but I know one shot...that will make you drop to the ground in pain and also ruin your life." I threatened darkly, smirking as the quickly back to the walls, giving me a path. One guard even unlocked it for me, which kinda spoiled my whole plan of making a big scene and kicking it open. "Thanks very much...remember...if you run for help...I will shoot..."

They nodded, and I ran to the door bursting through and entering in to a sight that I did not need to see right now.

A kid...merely centimeters away from my girls face. If I hadn't come...he would have.

"Get away from her..." I growled.

Rikku turned her head away and smiled brightly when she saw me. Her smile turned to a glare, as if she had just remembered what happened to make her go away in the first place. The guy looked a mix of angry and sad. Angry cause I ruined his moment was my guess.

"Make me..." he growled back

I pulled out the gun and aimed it at his head.

"Get away from my fiancé now..."

Author's Note: I made this chappy a little bit longer. How you like? My brain is working again. Not as much action as I had originally planned...but lots in the next one. Wee! Plus I added two chapters to my other story "Love is a Battlefield" Which is an Inu fic. If you like that sorta stuff check it out. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I'm back I'm back!

Disclaimer: Me no own...


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

"Get away from my fiancé now..."

Rikku glanced between the two of us worriedly. Why was she worried, I was seconds away from killing this bastard. What did she care...unless...she couldn't have fallen in love with him. She got up and stood between me and him. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. Her eyes held only sadness. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't right now...why was she blocking my shot?

"Stop it!" she cried, falling to the ground in distress. "Both of you quit it! I can't take this!"

"Rikku...why...why are you defending him?" I stuttered, letting my gun lower for a second. "Don't...don't cry please..."

I hated when she cried it was my one weakness...seeing her in tears...made me want to rush and comfort her...but before I could take one step towards her. I saw the boy behind her wrap his arms around her, as she sobbed.

My gun was back up as quickly as it had fallen. "Let go of her...get away from her now!"

Anger was building inside me. This kid was asking for it. I wanted so bad to pull the trigger but something was holding me back. I glanced at Rikku waiting for an explanation.

"Don't you..." she started, getting up and removing his arms from around her. "Don't you recognize him...? You can't kill him...he can't die...not again...please...don't let him die again."

She ran up to me and flung her arms around me. "Please Gippal...please don't kill him...I can't loose him again...please..."

I froze. Who was this kid? Why did Rikku have so much sympathy for him?

"Gippal listen to her...I was just going to help her escape..." he spoke up, seeming a bit aggravated that her arms were around me now.

"That's not what it looked like when I came in..." I scowled, glaring darkly at him.

I looked back at Rikku who was still crying into my chest. She looked up at me as well and smiled ever so lightly.

"Gippal...I couldn't have done that to you...no matter how much Keyakku once met to me..."

Keyakku...? It couldn't be...I helped bury him myself. This kid couldn't be alive.

Something wasn't right...

"Your dead...I know...don't give me this crap. He's obviously an imposter." I growled.

Paine and Cid came crashing into the room right at that moment, fully armed and ready for an attack. Cid took one look at Keyakku and lowered his weapon though. Paine shoved him but he refused to bring it back up. Rolling her eyes, she kept her weapon steady. I nodded, grabbing hold of my gun as well.

"Cid, aim now...we can take this damn piece of machina out right now."

"What if it isn't...though...this could be the real Keyakku..."

Rikku glared at Paine and me then ran to Keyakku's side. holding her arms out protectively. Her look got darker and darker by the second. She wasn't very happy.

"Rikku move." Paine snapped, lowering her gun slightly but bringing it back up as quickly as it had lowered.

"No! He's back and none of you are going to kill him!" Rikku protested.

Suddenly a sound blasted from behind me. I turned around and saw Cid with his gun, aimed steady and with a slightly worried look on his face. But suddenly it became more determined and he smirked with pleasure.

I smiled then turned around ready to embrace Rikku when I saw her lying on the ground. She was dead. Cid's bullet also seemed to take out Keyakku.

"What the hell!" Paine yelled aiming her gun towards the old man. "What did you do!?"

"It's alright Paine..." I whispered, leaning down next to Rikku and Keyakku. "They were both fake."

"My daughter could never give that awful of a look, it's against her very being. If anything she would hear us out. Besides...she knows...she lives by the saying..."

"Memories are great...but that's all they are..." I said softly, getting up slowly. "Let's find her. The real one this time."

Paine and Cid nodded and we ran out of the room. The first thing I noticed were that the guards were still there. All of them shocked as ever. Guess they witnessed the whole deal.

"So...we were guarding a robot the whole time?" one guard said quietly. "Why Cid?"

Cid shook his head, and explained to them the whole deal. That it wasn't him it was an imposter. After the explanation they nodded to each other.

"We'll help you take him out sir...least we could do for the trouble."

Cid nodded.

"Right...let's go find them."

We didn't have to go far though...in the middle of the hallway I saw my fiancé, with a run against her head. The holder was a near exact replica of Cid.

"Rikku..." I frowned...what kind of mess did we get her into.

Author's Note: A little action. Decided to save the big fight for next chapter...the story is coming to an end...it's sad I know...but I think their will be two more chapter then and epilogue. But I love you all for you reviews! REVIEW MORE! I would be really really happy if I can make 100 by the time it's done. Do I ask to much?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-  
  
"Gippal…" she gasped under her breathe, wincing as the gun was pushed harder against her skin. "I'm sorry for running away…I'm sorry…for everything…"  
  
I froze, my body turning stiff. I knew reaching for my gun probably wasn't the smartest move. The machina Cid already had his finger on the trigger. He was one step ahead of me. My mind was racing. I was so close to getting her back…and now…now it seemed like I could be loosing.  
  
No…don't think like that…  
  
I can do this…I can save her…her and…well whatever else she's carrying, taking a quick glance at her stomach I noticed it had bulged the slightest bit.  
  
"What to do…what to do…" the mechanical Cid teased, casing my to tense up even more. "Loosing the life of the one you love…or we could always make a trade…"  
  
He swiftly pulled out another gun and pointed it towards me.  
  
"Your life for hers. Her life for your own. Choose kid. My patience is running thin."  
  
"Don't Gippal…just go while you can…I got myself into this mess…I can find a way out…" Rikku spoke softly.  
  
My eyes glanced back and forth trying to think, to decide what to do. I looked at Rikku and she winked at me. She was trying to tell me something…but I wasn't quite to sure what it could possibly be. I looked back at the fake Cid and frowned taking one step closer to them.  
  
"Take me instead then." I growled, watching as Rikku lightly smiled.  
  
She had a plan.  
  
"Fine, I think I would prefer you dead over her anyway." he said, slowly moving his gun away from her head and towards mine, but as soon as he let go of Rikku he noticed his mistake.  
  
Turning to face the girl he once had captive he saw her foot swing into his face. His gun dropped to the ground and he fell to the ground clutching his face with pain. Rikku smiled, and leaned down to pick up the gun but the Cid machina grabbed it first.  
  
She gasped as he pointed the gun towards the stomach. Tears swiftly began to fall from her eyes as he shoved the gun deeper into her stomach.  
  
"Don't do that again." he warned, settling his finger on the trigger. "A stunt like that could hurt someone…in this case two people."  
  
I growled. "You seem to be forgetting about someone."  
  
Machina Cid turned and faced be glaring as he saw my gun pointed straight at him. I saw his finger tightened a little but mainly he seemed worried, something I didn't know Machina could feel.  
  
"Let her go…this is between me and you old man." I smirked, watching as he began to lower his gun.  
  
"Your wrong." a voice from behind me said. "This is between me and him…and watch who your calling old kid."  
  
I turned and smiled at the real Cid, who pulled out his gun and took a few steps in front of me. His face was filled with a different worry I saw in the machina Cid. It was a real worry. A worry for the life of his daughter…and grand daughter. But I saw something else hidden within his eyes…a look of…determination…but what was he planning?  
  
And now the Machina Cid and Cid…stood face to face, guns ready to fire. Rikku broke free and ran over to me. Clutching to my side. Paine chuckled behind me and then we all turned to Cid.  
  
"Get my daughter out of here…I'll take care of this guy myself. I created him…so I need to destroy him. It's my responsibility." Cid spoke, a hint of regret lingering in his voice. "If I die…I'll take him down with me. Tell the kid…tell the kid he had a great grand daddy. Who fought bravely to save his mother and father…but who was a complete idiot otherwise. Can you two do that for me?"  
  
Rikku's eyes immediately started watering again. Her grip on me tightened and she nodded very slowly.  
  
"Right now get out." Cid growled, while wrapping a silver chain he seemed to get out of no where around his wrist. "Now!"  
  
I nodded swiftly and grabbed Rikku up bridal style and motioned the guards to stay and help. Paine followed us out as well.  
  
"You better live through this old man…" I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Behind us a fight was beginning and something inside me felt pitiful to be running away from it…but I needed to keep Rikku safe.  
  
We each sat outside the building. My friends who had been asleep at the doorway were now caring for a few wounds Rikku had gotten. I really wanted to be the one helping her but she still seemed a bit upset with me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I asked breaking the silence.  
  
The blonde girl just smiled and looked up into the sky. Her glance then shifted to her slightly bulging stomach.  
  
"Thought you might get upset. After all it's not your child." she giggled, then took one glance at my shocked face and stopped her fit of giggles. "I'm just kidding…Gippal…we both seem to have changed. I don't know…I want everything back to normal."  
  
I nodded. Then looked back to the building. Something didn't feel right. I didn't want to be out here right now.  
  
"I'm going back inside." I frowned, getting back to my feet and barely waiting for a response from the others before heading back into the building. "Rikku…I'm going to assure our child he keeps his grandfather… even if it isn't exactly the best one he could have."  
  
I entered the building and immediately ran into Cid. His arm was covered in blood, and seemed to be pretty beat up. I smiled, slightly disappointed I didn't get to finish off the imposter but I was glad Cid was able to.  
  
"Take me to my daughter…I need to see her…and apologize." he choked, walking closer to me and falling to the ground in his attempt.  
  
I frowned and reached out my hand for him to grab, when he did I noticed the chain he put on earlier was gone. I withdrew my hand, and pulled out my gun aiming it directly at Cid's head.  
  
"You know you almost had me. I saw Cid wrap a chain around his wrist. He had notified me of it earlier. So we could tell you two apart." I growled, placing my finger on the trigger. "It's time for you to die, you metal piece of cred."  
  
I swiftly pulled the trigger, not giving the machina a chance to defend itself. I smiled as it fell face first to the floor.  
  
"Good job kid…" a voice from above me chuckled. "Let's get out of here…can you help me out?"  
  
I nodded but frowned as I saw the blood gushing from both his legs. That must have been where the machina had gotten blood, why hadn't that come to me before.  
  
I rushed over to him and guided him towards the exit.  
  
"It's over…it's finally over." he sighed.  
  
I smiled, it was over…  
  
Author's Note: Yay! For me! Lol. I noticed I haven't used much Al Bhed in this story. Not as much as in the last one. If anybody else has noticed that as well it's mainly because I'm too lazy to put translations. Lol…but Cred means Shit. Yup yup…one more chappy…and then the epilogue. -cries- It's finally coming to an end… IM GOING TO MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! Please as my last request for this story…help me reach 100...please please please!!!! Only 20 more…please… 


End file.
